


Dear Diary (Belle)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [67]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 5 Round 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary (Belle)

Dear Diary,

I know that I haven’t written in you in a long time. I have been busy and I really didn’t know what to write. I have been helping everyone with this thing or another and I haven’t really had time to deal with everything that I feel

I don’t really have the words to really express the pain in my heart or the worry I feel. There are so many things I want to get down on your pages.

How do all those authors in all those books make emotions come alive with words when I can’t even explain how I’m feeling in my own diary? I wish I had the gift of words right now. There is so much I want to say but no way for me to form the words to explain it.   

Rumple is now in some kind of a coma. He is free but the price he had to pay to get that way was so severe. The darkness is out of him but it did so much damage over the years that he may not recover.

I worry that I will lose him. I just got him back and it’s not fair. I would almost do anything to bring him back. I would even consider more magic.

I am that desperate to save my heart and Rumple is my heart. It sounds strange to say that but it’s true. He is the love of my life.

It’s strange the way we fell in love with each other. It wasn’t like anything I had every read in books. There was no grand gesture. There was no love at first sight. We fell slowly and deeply. That is why I am so desperate to have him back.

I never knew that day I left my father’s castle that I would be the wife of the man that would save us from the battle at our door. I left there thinking that I would never have adventures and I would be a captive always. Things always seem to work out the way they are supposed to.

I have had adventures in our realm and I continue to a part of them here in Storybrooke. I like that the people here turn to me for my knowledge. I am not much use in any other situation. I can’t fight or use a sword. All I have is my mind. 

I have been helping everyone with Emma’s situation at the moment. I’m not sure how much I am contribution to the efforts to free Emma from the darkness that is inside her. It’s Rumple’s darkness inside her now. I have seen first-hand how destructive it can be. I hope that she will be able to be freed from it before any damage happens to her.

I should get back to rumple. I want to be there in case he wakes up. I don’t want to miss one moment with him ever again. That is if I get any more moments. If he dies…. I can’t even think of what will happen. I can’t and I won’t, at least not now.   

Belle


End file.
